tolfandomcom_zh_tw-20200213-history
愚人
Class Summary Converted Class: Immune to Convert The Fool is a Social class that belongs to a Neutral faction with the objective to get executed for Treason. The Fool is full of tricks and trolls, and the only one that matters to him is himself. Note: Other Neutral players won't necessarily assist you, as their objectives are their own. Mechanics * Deceive will make you appear as Killer / Offensive to The Princess, Unseen or as The Assassin to The Sheriff, Cult to The Paladin, Unseen or Cult to The Observer's Window Peek. * If The Nightwatch uses their Watch Carefully '''on you on a night you used '''Deceive, you will appear to be The Sheriff. * If you are reaped by The Reaper but later voted up and executed as an empty husk the next day, you will still win. * When you are executed, if The Reaper accused you of treason they will lose a soul, and if The Mercenary accused you of treason they will lose a brilder. Strategy Abilities: The Fool has a deft arsenal of abilities to cast suspicion on himself and to defend himself. *Using Deceive at the right time can be difficult to predict without your intervention, so it can be wise to make yourself seem suspicious during the day to lure Investigative classes, but you may get the unwanted attention of the The Prince or The Knight instead. *If you are attacked while using Hide, you may trollbox the King with an obvious trollbox to alert your attacker that you are a Fool (e.g. "TROLLBOX: Fool was attacked last night.") If evils know you are Fool, they will probably want to have you executed during the day. * Use your Trollbox to make another player say something incriminating while you are on stand (e.g. you could make a random player say "I'm princess, he came up as killer/offensive". You could also make The King say "execute him" or "no wait, execute him" if you are about to get pardoned. His Majesty's words carry a lot of weight. * One viable strategy is convincing people you are The Scorned. You can do this by trollboxing a player into making a silly accusation against someone else, and then backing up that accusation yourself while being the first to vote up the fake target. The goal is to have Blue Dragon execute you instead under suspicion of being The Scorned. Tactics: Your sole job is to get executed, nothing more and nothing less. This can be achieved in multiple ways: *The Cult and Unseen would benefit from getting you executed, as it would ensure them a few nights of not being able to be voted against. They will be more than happy to vote you up. *If you can, try to claim a class that has had two appearances in the current game (even as multiple people claiming it), this will make them not believe you and will most likely lead to your execution. *Very suspicious go-to claims include: The Knight (bonus points if you say you've been guarding The King every night without providing logs), The Princess (your logs should include wrong information and/or information about people who are already dead), The Alchemist (no logs) and The Observer (The Mastermind's favourite claim, your logs should only include Peek's and no '''Follow's). *The Hunter is also a good class to claim as Fool, just don't claim it too early as Unseen/Cult (or Prince to some extent) might target you. Hunter is also somewhat easy to write terrible fake logbooks as. * If you believe there is an Evil King in play, if you can get yourself on stand you could claim Prince. He may use his '''Decide Fate ability to force execute you, scoring yourself the win. This can easily backfire, however, and the real Prince won't hesitate even a bit to execute you in jail the following night unless you can convince him that you are Blue Dragon by claiming a Hunter who was attempting to bait the King or any other occupy immune classes. * If you're feeling particularly bold, claim Fool outright when people start voting you up. Scum resort to this occasionally, but are rarely believed, so they may think you are bluffing. For added effect, threaten everyone with a day of no executions if they follow through. It's highly recommended to wait until Prince is dead to try this though. Video Strategies Lore: 'Where is my Color? A Fool's Story "The sweet aroma of the night has swept across the kingdom and the throne is found empty, echoing sounds of glory with each step in this warm throne; yet the floor is so cold. I often ponder the unquestioned - why is HE, my king? I didn't vote for him. What makes him royalty - his robe? Where is my colour? I stare at the reflection on the polished royal tiles to see only one image: Royalty. Gahaha..... now I see it. The missing puzzle piece, laying in my shadow, taunting me this entire time. I have been king all along! The others.. they pretend I'm not. I must go. GO! This is no fools story - everyone shall see. EVERYONE!! Hehehehhh......." '''Lore: '''Fool's Quotes “Gahahahah… Why is everyone so serious? It’s boring, so may as well kill the k---err--who said that? What? I am the King’s.. c--oh. Ohh, wait, that’s gross! Kehehe.” ''(The King's Crossbow) '''Night Room: The Royal Closet Announced May, 2016